NarutoThe Saga of the Tailed Beasts
by M6l99 the second
Summary: On the night of nine tailed fox went in a vastly different direction then in canon


**Naruto-The Saga of the Tailed Beasts**

**Tailed Beasts**

One Tail is **Shukaku** with Gaara

Two Tails is **Matatabi** with Nii Yugito

Three Tails is **Isobu** with Yagura

Four Tails is **Son Goku** with Roshi

Five Tails is **Kokuou** with Han

Six Tails is **Saiken** with Utakata

Seven Tails is **Choumei** with Fu

Eight Tails is **Gyuuki** with Killer Bee

Nine Tails is **Kurama** with Naruto Uzumaki

[I know Kurama is a males name but the fox has been sealed in side two host that were female so the idea stemmed form that]

Night of Kyuubi's attack.

The village hidden in the leafs Konoha the first and strongest of the five great ninja villages of the elemental nation know for there will of fire and powerful leaders all that amounted to nothing ageist a tailed best on a rampage and was leveling the village and wiping all who would dare stand ageist it might.

Kyuubi the strongest of the tailed beasts was about to level the village using its most powerful attack the tailed beast ball it appeared the end of Konoha was at hand and nothing any one can do to stop it...

Tile the 4th Hokage arrived.

Kurama wasn't having a good night first her host was giving birth that in turn weaken the seal naturally Kurama tried to break free then something or some one had broken the seal from the outside but soon her newly found freedom she lost it.

A human using the Uchiha Eternal Mangekyou to control and command her thought crushing Kushina was one of the better commands even if the commander used her like a dog next she was summon in side Konoha and began to level the village.

Kurama had been enjoying leveling the village because Humans are the reason for her brothers and sisters were scattered to the 4 winds and it all started in this very place.

Kurama was free from the the Uchiha's control the same way the first time under the Uchiha's control got pushed out of the village by the combined might of Konoha's ninja then got a fat toad who happen to land on her back right after her tailed beast ball somehow gotten transport to the mountains near Konoha that lead to Kurama current plight.

Bounded by those damned chakra chains Kurama struggled to get free and felt they were weakening as her former host's made a barrier to keep out anything (but why? Most likely to keep that orange mask man away) thought Kuarma while Kushina was willing to reseal her and died in order to save the village and her family (A Noble for a human a few years of limbo would be a vacation from having a massive nail though the chest) thought Kuarma and planned to find that man who ripped her from Kushina even with the gall to enslaved her using a mix of the Uchiha Eternal Mangekyou and Senju blood enslaved her Kuarma the great 9 tailed fox sage.

(I will enjoy slowly killing him whoever he is Madara or not) thought Kurama so she settled down to await her death and rebirth.

A mass of self regenerating chakra death wasn't the end only a 3 year sleep till chakra had amass to one spot and reform.

(Humans there all the same other then father Humans would used me my brothers and sisters as their pets or caged us use us as there weapon to fight there wars) thought Kuarma like Hashirama spreading her family to the far corners of the land to rival villages for peace, the Uzumaki had kept her caged in a damn shrine before Madara used his eyes to bend her to his will using her like a pet.

Kuarma had a low opinion on humans to the point of forsaking her human form (Thought it would be handy right now Kushina chakra chains are good in holding me and making a barrier but holding a some thing the size of a human is a lot harder to do) thought Kuarma but decided not to because of her hate for humans .

"Minato you can't seal that thing in to our son" shouted Kushina more blood came from her mouth "He'll be left all alone".

(What?) Kuarma thought and payed more attention to the 2 humans near her.

"I can't break the cycle of sealing Kyuubi it must be locked away you saw how easily Kyuubi was controlled" said Minato he knew using the reaper death seal would kill him.

"But he'll be left all alone" cried Kushina more blood came from her mouth "I'm better at sealing let me do it this way he'll have a father"Still weakened from the extraction using her chakra chains took a great toll on her, coughing up blood just as Naruto began to wail..

"You already low on chakra you're not strong enough to reseal Kyuubi" said Minato clearly torn in doing this.

As both argued Kuarma didn't want to be resealed in to a new born( I need to stop them) thought Kuarma but the chains though slowly weakening still held her down next she felt her Yin chakra get sealed away reducing her mass by half and chakra by half (That damn blond rat I'll make him pay dearly for that) thought Kuarma felt another power greater then herself enter this mortal plain and saw the horned ghostly being hovering over Minato.

Kuarma eyes widen (The death god the yellow rat is going to use the reaper death seal) Kuarma watching the death god hover over Minato while he summoned a small alter with 6 candles and placed his child on top of alter Kushina drags herself over to Minato to do her part.

Kuarma went though her fast vanishing list of options ( I can try to kill the screaming little rat but I may fail losing time) thought Kuarma then sighed she really didn't like it (I Have no other option's) Kuarma turned to Death (I have a better offer ) spoke Kuarma with her mind making Death turn his head to Kuarma** "Offer?".**

As Minato was about to finished he felt something was wrong behind him Kyuubi oddly stopped thrashing about Minato would have went on with the sealing if a very chilling voice hadn't spoke to him.

**"Human our deal is off".**

"Huh?" said Minato something was very wrong.

"Who said that" said Kushina she felt so tired.

**"I did human" **spoke the ghostly form of death thrusting out his pale arm in to Minato's back he removes his seal from Minato making him cried out in pain as Kyuubi form began to waver then vanished leaving behind a flaming red chakra orb.

"I thought my soul was yours" panted Minato holding his chest as deaths mark fades from his skin as his son was crying on the small alter behind him Kushina all ready at deaths doors could only stare at her son .

**"She made me a better offer much of her chakra and her beast form good bye we will meet again human in time" **spoke Death as like that Death left leaving a very confused Minato a dying Kushina and a crying Naruto**.**

"She?" asked Minato in wonder at this turn of events.

The Key toad holding kyuubis Yin chakra wonder what the heck happen but a chakra claws ended the Key toads thoughts as the claws in gulfs the toad and returns to the flaming red chakra orb making in grow in size.

Hiruzen had arrived with back up headed straight towards the small family Minato was holding Kushina with Naruto between them wanting spend the last few moments of life with together.

"Minato Kushina what happen" asks Hiruzen a few ninja's went to Kushina to render some aid but found out it was already too late.

"We were attack he knew were to hit at right time and even bypassed all the seals in place" said Minato rubbing Kushina cheek making the normally hyper woman now black sunken eyes open.

"Who was it" asked Hiruzen already fearing for his wife.

The chakra orb meanwhile began to form a body as bones then muscles and flesh.

"A dead man that's who" spoke a soft voice as cloth and metal were created.

Every one to were the voice came from to find a blood red haired that was spiked going down to her woman with deep black whisker marks on her cheeks with a not so friendly smile dress in a red and black ninja battle dress with ninja arm and leg guards in a very old style seen in a time before the clan wars, but what really got everyone on guard was the aura of red chakra the woman has around body.

"You know I forgot how useful my human form can be" the woman looking at her hands before looking at the group of ninja's "but given my impending sealing it proven its worth".

"That's what he meant" said Minato having pieced to getter on who this woman was.

The woman walk past the ninja's who watch her every move as she stared down at Kushina "oh you don't look so well Kushina I guess pushing that little turd out of you had taken a lot out of you" the woman sneered.

"Don't you dare said that about my son Kyuubi" said Minato in a hard tone shocking many.

"That's the Kyuubi?" muttered one of the surrounding ninja as the rest backing up.

Kuarma laugh "you're not in a position to make threats but you should know you're under a hypnotic Genjutsu" said Kuarma as she grins showing off her fangs.

"What" stated Minato.

"Did you have a little voice in your head saying seal the fox even if it costs your life" said Kuarma as her hands glow red and placed one over Kushina heart and the other over her other stomach.

Minato held up his free hand to make the tiger sign "released" Minato felt some odd feeling was gone from the back of his mind and swore the mask man did say he has other ways kill 2 birds with one stone having the fox in a easy to find location and getting rid of 2 people that would cause him problems.

_"My son was just a means to a end and I nearly played right in to his hand killing my son was just a bonus to the masked man" t_hought Minato looking at his boy then saw Kyuubi using her chakra on Kushina.

Not letting anyone question her Kuarma started "As for why Revenge is very hard to get just right " Kushina eyes shot open gasping for a breath, Minato held his wife and son close to him as Kuarma got back up taking a few steps back"she'll lived Kushina will never have the unlimited chakra she had before not that it will matter" said Kuarma.

"What is your intent now Kyuubi" asked Hiruzen.

Kuarma moved away from the group keeping her back turned to them" As I said Revenge is something that has to be just right to be fully effected, like finishing what I started making the last of a blood line suffer as I had suffer and wipe out all trace of those who would dare control me, seal me " finished with a snarl Kuarma turning around and lashing out a chakra claw forcing the group to scatter, the chakra claw easily shattered the ground several ninja began to counter attack Minato had already taken his family and the old man to safety .

Kuamra smashed aside a ninja with the back of her hand followed by ducking low to the ground as throwing weapons flew over her head next Kuamra jumped while still crouch just as 2 ninja's tired to cut her ankles and dragged her underground.

Kuamra still in mid air put both hands to getter going through a row of hand seals Kuamra in hailed and calling out her attack "Fox Fire Rage" exhaled a massive gout of fire came from her mouth the torrent of flames flames washed over the ground.

The mountains in the back ground of the night glowed from the fire while the sounds of battle echo though out the mountain range.

Miles away from the battle 3 people and one baby appeared in a flash Minato lay Kushina on a soft patch of ground while Kushina held their son close to her chest.

Hiruzen kneel down next to the couple" This wasn't meant to happen" spoke the elder ninja many of Konoha's best were cut down by Kyuubi after having lived though the last hidden war is wasn't fare and because of kyuubi being freed from the seal was attacked leaving many children without parents.

"How the hell did this happen Minato" asked Hiruzen in a tone that reminded Minato why he was the god of ninjas.

"We were attacked" said Minato and retold what had happen Hiruzen gripped his chest hearing his wife is most likely dead.

"Madara?" said Hiruzen "It can't be him my sensei had taken his head when Madara tried to kill his wife".

"Its most likely someone had just taken his name but this can wait got any idea old man on how to deal with Kyuubi" asked Minato he could hear the sounds of combat people were dying his people were dying he wanted to get out there and stop Kyuubi but he needed a plan.

"Well sealing Kyuubi would be the first opinion but Kushina is still too weak Jiraiya not here I don't think the Death God would be much help" spoke Hiruzen knowing the Death God can be bargain when summon with after all death comes to all in time.

Minato rested his face in his hands his sealing skills weren't as good as Kushina .

"Just kick her ass" muttered Kushina making both men look at "You can beat her, Kyuubi's chakra isn't as vast as it once had been I felt she was straining to restart my chakra system" spoke Kushina holding her son close to her " Kyuubi's is a lot weaker right now the death god had taken a lot of that damned fox's power, a tailed beast greatest strength is not how much chakra it has its how much that they can regenerate due to how many tails they have" finished Kushina.

"And from what I can understand Kyuubi somehow traded a lot of chakra and her beast form" said Minato.

"Without those tails" muttered Hiruzen.

"She doesn't have her insistence chakra regeneration " said Kushina "I know a few things about Kyuubi she can be easily provoked in using a lot of chakra just don't let her fool you she'll will play dirty and try to push your buttons she is smart and cunning most likely knows how you fight so pull out any new tricks you got ttebayo".

"But what if Kyuubi's chakra regenerate isn't tied to her tails isn't a factor" stated Hiruzen.

"Know what I felt Kyuubi can be beaten ttebayo" said Kushina her verbal tick showing she was worried.

Minato got up and looked towards were Kyuubi was fighting then he turned his head looking towards Kushina and his son before warping to where Kyuubi is fighting.

"Just come back to us you baka" whispered Kushina.

Minato appeared where he had transport Kyuubi the area had bodies of Konoha ninja on the ground some had claw marks others were burned as Kyuubi sat on some rocks starring at the ground before staring at him with those hate filled red eyes.

"About time Minato- kun you're got here your ninja were poor prey" spoke Kyuubi then she kicked one of the bodies near her" well there trash after all just like that one student who died but he was no big loss after all.

Minato made a fist, angry on how Kyuubi treated the fallen but didn't act on the impulse to kill so he redirected his energies to a question to something that Kyuubi did before she attacked "Why did you save Kushina".

His statement made Kyuubi look at the ground.

"Why why would I save some one who blames me for her lonely life why would I save some one whose seal was painful like having giant nails driven though my limps tails and how could I forget the one driven though my heart" Kyuubi spat out,"why would I save someone who wished me to suffer alone in the dark" Kyuubi finished.

Kushina blames Kyuubi for having to come to Konoha at the time, and never really got along well with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi seemly hates Kushina just as much as Kushina hates Kyuubi.

Minato couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Kyuubi, no one ever thought of what it was like the fox woman saw this " I don't need your pity human" Kyuubi said her voice full of hate.

"Well fine then but why, why still attack your free now" asked Minato.

"Like I said before revenge isn't something you can't just rush I will make her suffer I will take every one she cares for I might even take that little gaki as a pet maybe when he older I can find some other uses for him I do get the 'itch' at times" said Kyuubi with a evil smirk licking her lips but let out a gasp Minato seemly appeared a mere step before her and gave a powerful punch to her stomach.

"Don't you dare threaten my son" said Minato and followed up with a punch to Kuamra face that sent her stumbling she quickly recovers she forms one hand seal "Fire shuriken no jutsu" oval shaped fire balls explode out from her mouth, Minato cursed as a fire ball hits his shoulder and exploded throwing him back the remaining fire balls exploded all around Minato throwing up dirt and smoke making hard for Minato to see clearly.

As Minato scans the dust cloud his eyes spotted a red out line coming right at him "Fox claws" just as Kyuubi came out from the cloud her entire arm was cover with red chakra that takes the form of a large hand.

Minato only had mere seconds to counter using any other jutsu wouldn't have enough time for the needed hand seals before Kyuubi rips his head off so he thrusts out his hand his chakra formed to a ball of spinning chakra and with a shout"Rasengan".

both attacks connected and fought each other the Rasengan more compacted form easily kept up with the raw power the fox claws but the energies exploded throwing both Minato and Kyuubi back.

Minato landed on his back and slide back a fare bit before stopping Minato bit back a cried of pain while hold his hand close to his chest taking a look at his hand it had minor chakra burns even smoking a little, Kyuubi fare a bit better having to dig in to the ground with her hands and feet to slow her blast back.

Shaking her head free of the mental cobwebs Kyuubi thrusts both hands in to the earth as Minato had gotten back to his feet only be sent flying in the nightsky as 2 chakra hands exploded from under his feet, in mid air just as both chakra hands crushed every thing between them he flashed away from danger.

he reappeared behind Kyuubi ready to stab one of his tri bladed kunai in to her shoulder only to get a powerful elbow strike to the side of his face fallowed up by a spin kick to his chest that sent him flying.

"your a little too predictable Fire shuriken no jutsu" remarked Kyuubi as she shoots out fire disc's at Minato who avoided the attack only to get swatted away by a chakra arm.

Impacting a rock face Minato coughed up blood Kyuubi was already in his face giving him a upper cut that started off a running taijutsu fight and for Minato it showed Kyuubi was just as savage as Kushina in taijutsu but Kyuubi used her chakra shroud making her attack more deadlier but he manage to get a seal on her and flashed right behind her only to see Kyuubi rounded to attack.

Minato felt some bile and blood exited his mouth as Kyuubi landed brutal punch to his stomach that sent him flying across the ground.

Kyuubi seeing Minato wouldn't be attacking right away she checked to see were the flying lighting god seal was placed on her.

Minato spat out blood_ 'damn it Kyuubi been in control of the entire fight'._

"You are starting to bore me Minato in this form I can sense KI when your close I won't kill you I'll just kill every thing you care about but you will live knowing how much of a failure you" said Kyuubi as she removes the flying lighting god seal placed on her ,before moving towards the village .

"You could never finish what you start" Minato called out making Kyuubi stop her back strait turning her head her red eyes glowed.

"What was that" asked Kyuubi.

"Yea you heard me guessing your too much of a cowered to finish your fights no wonder you got your ass handed to you at the valley of the end by the 1rst Hokage" said Minato seeing red chakra like lighting spark all over Kyuubi body as her KI rose even higher.

_"Yep that did it now what smartass" _thought Minato then a idea came "maybe"._  
_

_'That ...that hairless ape he... he dares call me a cowered'_ thought Kyuubi as she rounded on her heel the look of rage plastered on her face.

"You want to die now fine by me no one call me as cowered" yelled Kyuubi a cupping her hands near her mouth out orbs of light blue negative chakra and black red positive chakra came fore from Kyuubi body floating around her like fireflies and gathered into a grapefruit-sized dark purple ball in front of her mouth.

"Tailed beast ball" Kyuubi spoke before the orb of purple charka was swallowed by her who rears back her head then forward and shot it out.

Minato thrusts out both hands after finishing the needed hand seals "Space–Time Barrier" said Minato.

"What!" shouted Kyuubi seeing her Tailed beast ball get swallowed up by a array of seals that appeared in front of Minato.

"Haha you think that sending my attack away will stop me I'll just send other" laughed Kuamra as she all readies another Tailed beast ball.

"It's not were I'm sending your attack" said Minato as he did another seal"But were I can redirect it at who".

Kyuubi felt her Tailed beast ball get fully engulfed by the only to feel it not miles away but right behind her, turning her head her rage was replace by fear, _" Oh no ...no I can't avoid it in time while I'm charging my negative and positive chakra"_ thought Kyuubi in horror as another Space–Time Barrier formed right behind her with her own Tailed beast ball slowly pushed its way though.

The mountains lit up as a explosion of pure chakra grows before it fades.

"Minato" whisper Kushina.

"There nothing we can but wait" said Hiruzen.

In a flash of yellow appeared Minato looking a bit burnt but not as much as Kyuubi her clothes burnt seeing her back was bare bare had be badly scorched and bleeding a she hung limply sung across Minato's shoulder.

"Minato you you defeated Kyuubi" said Hiruzen amazed .

"ttebayo" shouted Kushina ran to her koi and hug him making him topple over and dropped Kyuubi.

"OW Kushina I got broken bones here" cried Minato.

"WWWAAHH" Naruto made him self known not liking the shouting and being jostled around.

"Oh sorry little Naru" cooed Kushina.

"But what about your little-Nato" complained Minato in a bit pain.

"You can walk it off" shrugged Kushina as she rocks Naruto.

"Oh Ok" said Minato as he lies on the ground in pain.

Hiruzen shakes his head and stares at the prone form of Kyuubi Hiruzen saw that her eyes were open clearly showing though the tangled mess of hair that covered half of her face.

Hiruzen tensed a little but see the all powerful Kyuubi try to move and failed spoke volumes on how badly Kyuubi had been hurt being at the point of impact of a Tailed beast ball, no one ever walks away whole, or even living for that matter.

"I hate you I hate you all" rasp Kyuubi slipped in to unconsciousness Hiruzen wounder what to do with Kyuubi and how to handle fallout of the night of Kyuubi.

But the chill ran up his spine telling Hiruzen that any thing that involved Kushina Minato and Kyuubi wasn't going to be pretty.


End file.
